The present invention relates to flux biasing methodology, and more specifically, to persistent flux biasing methodology for superconducting loops.
Superconducting qubits are one of the main candidates for building a quantum processor. There are several different styles of superconducting qubits. Some have a frequency that is tunable with magnetic flux, enabling the qubit frequency to be tweaked to avoid cross-talk between qubits. Magnetic flux is applied to the qubit using an external flux bias line, wherein a current through the flux bias line creates a magnetic field that changes the qubit frequency. However, flux tunable qubits are very sensitive to noise coming from the external flux bias line. Noise in the external flux bias line causes dephasing of the qubit, shortening the lifetime of any quantum state, and limiting the effectiveness of the qubit in the quantum processor.